Quatre
by LonelyD
Summary: Elles étaient au nombre de quatre, les maisons de Poudlard, et chacune a accueilli sous son étendard les plus rusés, les plus sages, les plus travailleurs et les plus courageux. / Recueil de textes, rating et personnages changeants.
1. Fierté

Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Horace Slughorn.

Rating : K+.

Genre : Angst.

Note : je cumule beaucoup trop de projets vous me direz et vous auriez sans doute raison. Celui-ci doit compter douze textes, un par personnage auquel sera associé une qualité d'une maison ( trois qualités par maison ), le but étant de mettre en avant des personnages secondaires et/ou sur lesquels il a peu été écrit ou d'associer des personnages à des qualités de leur maison qui paraissent en contradiction avec leur personnalité. Je me suis appuyée sur Pottermore et les chansons du Choixpeau pour déterminer les qualités des maisons ce qui nous donne Courage, Force et Détermination ( Gryffondor ), Travail, Patience et Loyauté ( Pouffsoufle ), Curiosité, Sagesse et Réflexion ( Serdaigle ) et Fierté, Ruse et Ambition ( Serpentard ). J'ai déjà choisi les personnages auxquels j'associerai ces qualités, mais rien n'est inscrit dans le marbre et il est possible que je bouleverse un peu mon programme si un personnage me semble plus adapté qu'un autre à ce recueil.

Je comptais commencer par Quirrell, mais une occasion d'écrire sur Slughorn s'est présentée à moi. Je ne voulais pas commencer par Serpentard, vraiment, mais ça a été plus fort que moi. La fierté, donc, ce sera pour ce premier texte.

* * *

 **Fierté**

Les élèves sortirent de la pièce en un brouhaha confus. Quelques paroles lui parvinrent, des rumeurs chuchotées dans une oreille, des moqueries qu'on n'ose prononcer devant son professeur. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son bureau, fixés sur les premières copies qu'il avait récupérées. Il lut la première qu'il ratura d'un trait de plume à l'encre rouge sans même attendre que tous soient sortis de la classe. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'étudiant qui ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué et déçu de voir ainsi balayée une heure d'intense travail.

Horace claqua la porte derrière le dernier élève, un Serdaigle qui n'avait daigné lâcher sa copie que sous la menace d'un Troll arbitraire. Sa longue journée de travail s'achevait enfin.

Il parcourut d'autres copies qu'il jugea toujours plus sévèrement. Aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Il quitta finalement son bureau et soupira à la fenêtre de ses cachots. Il voyait de là la pluie qui martelait avec insistance le lac au dehors.

Il n'était d'humeur à rien.

Depuis des mois la même pensée l'obsédait.

Au début, au tout début, bien sûr il n'y avait pas pensé. C'était quelques phrases qu'il avait lancées sans trop en mesurer les conséquences. Il avait même, se souvenait-il, était fier de cette réponse que peu de professeur aurait été à même de donner. Mais lui, lui, le professeur Slughorn, connaissait les sombres recoins des ténèbres de la magie noire. Il y était entré durant ses études supérieures. Il avait appris à les reconnaître pour parfaire son art.

Cela avait été un moyen d'impressionner son jeune élève qui, avide de connaissances pensait-il encore à cette époque, lui avait posé cette question, presque confus. Confuse, il n'y avait bien eu que sa voix pour l'être, pas ses intentions.

Il savait maintenant que Tom Jedusor – comme il s'appelait encore en ce temps-là – l'avait manipulé. Il l'avait berné par des paroles mielleuses auxquelles Horace s'était amplement abreuvé.

Son étudiant le plus brillant, le plus doué – quand il y repensait encore maintenant, rares étaient ceux qui avaient pu le surpasser – l'avait sollicité. Il l'avait choisi lui pour se confesser et personne d'autre.

Il avait été stupide, si stupide, aveuglé par sa fierté et son orgueil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander : comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par un si jeune sorcier ?

Plus encore que sa méprise, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'un enfant se soit si facilement joué de lui.

Parfois encore lorsque la nuit il ne parvenait pas à dormir, à penser à tous ses sorciers qui succombaient sous les sorts du mage noir, Horace se demandait comment il n'avait pu déceler toute la perfidie chez cet enfant. La question passait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il parvienne à en trouver la réponse.

Une seule pensée lui venait alors, une seule. _Tout est de ta faute, tu as enseigné au garçon, c'est toi, ton orgueil qui ont fait ce que le garçon est devenu._

 _C'est toi qui a créé Voldemort._

Il n'en dormait plu. Le méritait-il seulement ?

Il ne pouvait être sûr que Tom Jedusor, comme il le croyait, ait accompli cet acte horrible, mais le seul fait de l'imaginer le tenait éveillé toute la nuit. Les cris, le bruit d'une âme qui se déchire et l'être qui se scinde en deux, puis trois, puis quatre, tout ce sang – par Merlin, tout ce sang – ne pouvaient être réels. Ce n'était que dans les manuels qu'il l'avait lu, de très sombres manuels et ne connaîtrait personne qui puisse passer à l'acte – ou peut-être une fois, mais pas sept, pas sept fois, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était que dans les manuels et dans sa tête.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se retourna et se précipita vers les placards au fond de sa salle de classe. A l'intérieur des dizaines de fioles colorées scintillaient au milieu de bocaux débordants de substances diverses, parfois toxiques et dangereuses. Il chercha, les mains tremblantes, au milieu des fioles qui tintèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il désirait. Petite et ronde, la fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge l'appelait.

Il l'avait préparée de nombreuses années auparavant, pour les mauvais jours. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité, jusqu'à maintenant.

La potion l'aiderait à dormir. La potion lui offrirait la délivrance.

Il retira le bouchon et libéra une douce odeur de fleurs. Tout de suite il se sentit plus apaisé. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées s'effaçaient déjà derrière un voile blanc et opaque.

Sans plus réfléchir, il but l'entièreté de la bouteille.

C'était une potion que certains Médicomages pouvaient prescrire à des sorciers dépressifs, insomniaques et malades. Elle chassait les pensées obsédantes, celles qui hantent les sorciers, et les remplaçait par de plus sereines. Ce n'était pas une potion miracle, l'effet n'était qu'éphémère et lorsqu'il s'estompait l'obsession reprenait de plus belle, mais au moins pour quelques temps elle pouvait rendre la vie de quelques sorciers plus simples.

Horace savait qu'en buvant cette potion, il devrait trouver une solution durable qui lui permettrait de définitivement chasser ce souvenir, chose qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à faire avec un esprit aussi troublé que le sien. Enfin, il pourrait à nouveau y voir clair et s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

Il soupira après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Tom Jedusor, il s'en souvenait : un étudiant brillant, mais austère qui déjà à son époque ne filait pas un bon coton. Il avait tout fait pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, s'était montré compréhensif et lui avait tendu la main. En vain.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ?

Il n'avait qu'une vie et passait déjà bien trop de temps à se torturer l'esprit avec quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Il retourna à son bureau et ses copies, ses élèves qui _eux_ comptaient sur lui. D'un coup de baguette ses copies se retournèrent. La copie qu'il avait gribouillée en fin d'heure lui fit face. Il lut le nom en haut de la page.

Croupton. Bartemius Croupton Junior, le fils du Directeur du Département de la Justice magique. Un étudiant sérieux qui pouvait manquer de confiance en lui. Il relut la copie qui ne lui parut plus si mauvaise. Une bonne réponse par-ci, une bonne réponse par-là lui redonnerait peut-être du baume au cœur.

Horace se mit à sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.


	2. Sagesse

Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Helena Serdaigle, Tom Jedusor.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship/Angst.

Note : toujours pas de Quirrell à l'horizon, mais j'ai quand même choisi un personnage de Serdaigle pour ce texte-ci. J'ai particulièrement été inspirée, à vrai dire j'ai tellement aimé écrire ce texte que j'ai décidé de le publier avant un autre écrit sur un Gryffondor. Je suis même plutôt contente de la manière dont j'ai représenté Tom Jedusor. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de constater que de nombreux textes auront un rapport de près ou de loin à Voldemort. En revanche, je n'ai pas tout à fait respecté le canon pour ce texte, je reviendrai à la fin du texte pour quelques précisions, histoire de ne pas tout vous dévoiler avant votre lecture.

Merci aux premiers lecteurs, j'espère que ce nouveau texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Sagesse**

Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un hoquet – ou du moins ce que son état lui permettait de rapprocher le plus d'un hoquet. Se tenait face à elle un élève de dix-sept ou dix-huit au bas d'un escalier. Il portait à son veston un écusson de préfet et un sourire rassurant.

Il ferma le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et s'écarta pour lui faire signe de passer.

– Je ne savais pas que vous passiez par-là, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait un brin gênée. Je vous en prie, passez.

Elle resta immobile, incapable de bouger, comme prise sur le fait. Elle évitait presque toujours la présence des élèves, loin d'apprécier leur compagnie. Elle préférait, depuis sa mort – et peut-être même avant cela – la solitude de son éternité.

– Je vous ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il, plus inquiet cette fois-ci.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sur son front.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, dit-il. Je vous laisse.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et commença à s'éloigner, prenant le couloir opposé.

Helena ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir souvent croisé, quelques fois peut-être, mais il lui semblait plus discret que ses autres camarades de maison, plus discret que n'importe lequel de ses autres camarades, toutes maisons confondues. Au moins n'était-il jamais venu la harceler de questions comme tous ces élèves qui se succédaient année après année croyant pouvoir lui arracher des réponses.

Mais ils ne savaient rien – aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre, trop jeunes, trop stupides qu'ils étaient.

Sa langue fourcha, plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû et elle l'interpella peut-être un peu malgré elle – du moins, elle s'en persuada.

– Que faites-vous là ? Dans la tour de Serdaigle. Je veux bien croire qu'un préfet puisse traîner la nuit dans les couloirs, mais un préfet de Serpentard n'est peut-être pas le mieux venu pour surveiller la tour de Serdaigle.

Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

– C'est vrai, avoua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'ai découvert le petit manège que certains élèves de ma maison font avec ceux de la votre. Ils échangent des produits interdits – des produits moldus – dans les couloirs la nuit. J'attends qu'ils sortent. Ce soir, si ma chance le veut bien, je pourrais les attraper.

– Je vois, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas un piège donc ?

– Un piège ?

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

– Quel intérêt aurais-je à vous piéger ? Il serait probablement malvenu de ma part de vous pousser à avouer ce que vous ne comptez dévoiler. Et il semblerait que, même si je le souhaitais, les générations d'élèves qui se sont succédé ont gâché toutes mes chances d'un jour gagner votre confiance. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Il souriait, encore, les lèvres légèrement retroussées qui lui donnaient une expression charmeuse. Le garçon était beau et perspicace. Cela la fit rire.

Il avait vu juste.

Elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en eux.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, elle ne fut plus si surprise de le voir apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés quand il manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il fit un pas de côté et lui fit signe de passer, en jeune homme bien éduqué.

Elle le salua avec un sourire – qu'elle n'accordait que peu, elle devait bien l'avouer, mais les élèves à Poudlard qui lui montraient un tant soit peu de respect non-intéressés se faisaient bien rares, même parmi ceux de sa maison.

– Merci, dit-elle.

Elle le vit reprendre son chemin et elle aussi était prête à reprendre le sien, mais la curiosité titilla son esprit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se retourna et l'interpella, dans ce couloir désert que même les tableaux avaient quitté.

– Est-ce que vous les avez attrapés ?

Il se retourna.

– Pardon ?

– Les élèves de Serdaigle qui vendaient des produits moldus, est-ce vous les avez attrapés ?

Il lui sourit, un peu étonné qu'elle s'en souvienne – mais elle n'oubliait rien, jamais – et heureux aussi.

– Bien sûr, affirma-t-il.

Il y avait un ton légèrement hautain dans sa voix, qui pourtant lui parut, elle ne savait trop pourquoi – justifié. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

– Aucun élève ne parvient à m'échapper, généralement. J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Il lui sembla fier cette fois-ci et elle se dit qu'il portait définitivement bien les couleurs de Serpentard – étrangement, même, il lui rappelait le vieux sorcier ami de sa mère.

Un silence gêné envahit le couloir et la confiance du jeune homme parut s'effriter petit à petit devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise :

– Quel est votre nom ? Vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de surprise dans la voix. Mais ça m'étonnerait, poursuivit-il. Je ne suis pas … enfin, je viens d'un orphelinat. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Mon nom ne vous dira vraiment rien.

– Ce n'est pas grave, insista-t-elle. Je pourrais au moins mettre un nom sur votre visage.

– Très bien alors. Tom Jedusor, enchanté.

– Helena, de même, ajouta-t-elle.

Et sur ce il la quitta, s'excusant d'avoir à faire avec des étudiants de Gryffondor qui s'amusaient à saccager les cachots en pleine nuit.

* * *

– Vous savez, je ressens la même chose.

– Pardon ?

Elle se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise et si son état le lui avait permis elle se serait probablement sentie toute barbouillée, comme si quelqu'un venait de découvrir son secret – mais ce n'était pas possible, elle ne lui avait presque rien dévoilé de sa personne.

Tom se tenait assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle avait découvert que le parfait préfet de Serpentard avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas respecter ses propres règlements et s'il passait tant de temps hors de sa salle commune c'était, disait-il, parce qu'il se sentait mieux dans le silence des couloirs, une vue sur le lac de Poudlard.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et lorsqu'il découvrit son visage contorsionné en une grimace, il sembla se raviser.

– Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, avoua-t-il. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que … moi aussi, je ressens la même chose, que vous ne devez pas vous sentir seul. Mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler … enfin, je pensais que je pouvais m'adresser à vous, comme à une amie, mais j'ai sans doute fauté. Pardonnez-moi.

Gêné, il s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires – un sac et des manuscrits empruntés à la bibliothèque – et s'échappa sans lui lancer un regard.

Amie, avait-il dit. Après des années passée à errer dans les couloirs d'un château qu'elle aurait voulu fuir – puisqu'il lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle exécrait plus jeune, qu'on lui rappelle qui elle était quand personne n'avait pris la peine de la connaître – quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à elle non pas pour sa mère, mais pour elle-même.

Elle s'en mordit les lèvres. Pendant quelques semaines – ses quelques semaines où le soir elle s'arrêtait dix, quinze minutes, parfois plus lorsque le temps filait pour bavarder avec cet élève aussi malin qu'intriguant – elle s'était sentie un peu moins seule.

Sans doute le sentiment avait-il été partagé.

– Attendez, dit-elle. J'ai juste été surprise par ce que vous me disiez. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler de moi. Je pense que vous comprenez aisément pourquoi.

Il revint sur ses pas et se ressaya sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

– Je comprends pourquoi. Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai seulement voulu vous partager mon sentiment, ce sentiment de rejet, puisque j'avais l'impression que l'on se comprenait, vous et moi. Ne pas se sentir tout à fait à sa place, où que l'on soit, plus encore là où l'on nous dit que l'on doit être. Je me dis que parfois je n'ai rien à faire entre les murs de ce château qui ne veut pas de moi, mais qui pourtant me retient prisonnier.

Prisonniers, c'était ce qu'ils étaient et comme elle le comprenait.

* * *

Elle rit. Elle n'avait plus ri depuis des années – peut-être plusieurs centaines d'années, elle ne savait plus bien. Une fois que l'on devient fantôme, le temps n'a plus la même consistance que lorsque l'on est en vie.

Il riait lui aussi. Elle l'avait bien vu sourire à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il riait et il y avait quelque chose de sincère dans ce rire, qu'elle appréciait.

Il soupira, reprenant son souffle et laissa planer un silence. Ses yeux devinrent fuyants et elle vit sa gêne lorsqu'il resserra sa poigne autour de ses affaires posées à côté de lui. Il était sur le point de partir et quand bien même elle ne pouvait le retenir, Helena sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle devait essayer de le faire.

La tentation fut alors forte de dévoiler ce qu'elle avait gardé caché durant des années.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, dit-elle, bredouillant un peu.

Ils avaient, semble-t-il, une fâcheuse tendance à perdre tous les deux leur belle assurance l'un en face de l'autre, comme si, sincères, ils retiraient leur masque et se dévoilaient. C'était peut-être ce qui rendait leur étonnante amitié encore plus sincère aux yeux de Helena.

Il sembla alors reprendre son sérieux, mais l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ne parla.

– Ça n'a pas dû être facile de vivre dans l'ombre de votre mère, se dire que vous ne seriez peut-être jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait de vous. Je ne préfère même pas l'imaginer.

Elle baissa la tête. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble leur avait appris à se connaître l'un l'autre sans même qu'ils ne dévoilent un seul secret de leur passé. Il avait compris qui elle était sans même qu'elle n'ait à le lui dévoiler.

Mais ce n'était plus suffisant pour Helena. Elle devait maintenant en parler, de ce secret qui lui pesait lourd sur le cœur depuis des siècles, celui que tout le monde lui réclamait – à part lui.

– Non, ça n'a pas été simple, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner de Poudlard, vivre ma vie loin de ma mère et de son ombre. J'avais beau être brillante, ça n'a jamais été assez puisque je ne pouvais être ma mère. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vraiment vous confier.

– Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Il avait appris un ton grave et perdu son petit air charmeur, celui qui l'amusait et dont il se servait tant avec les autres élèves, parfois avec certains de ses professeurs.

– Je le souhaiterais oui, mais …

– Vous n'êtes pas sûr que vous devez le faire ? continua-t-il. Je ne vous en voudrais pas, Helena, si vous ne dites rien. Je préférerais même que vous ne disiez rien. Je n'aimerais pas que vous le regretteriez et que cela vienne cacher notre amitié.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et s'il l'avait pu – elle en était sûr – il lui aurait pris la main pour la réconforter.

* * *

Elle lui avait tout raconté. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sa conscience lui avait dicté de ne rien dire, mais une part plus incontrôlable – qui autrefois déjà lui avait fait quitter l'Écosse – avait pris le pas sur sa raison.

Elle avait tout dit et elle se sentait maintenant soulagée.

Tom paraissait concerné. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard scrutait le sol comme à la recherche d'une pièce de puzzle qui viendrait compléter son énigme.

– Mais c'est horrible, dit-il finalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Ce qui vous est arrivé.

Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

– Je suis désolé d'apprendre ce qui vous est arrivé. Le Baron Sanglant vous dites ? Et personne n'en a jamais rien su pendant toutes ces années ? Mais comment faites-vous pour rester dans la même pièce ? Comment parvenez-vous à garder une telle prestance en toute circonstance alors que votre meurtrier se trouve dans la même pièce que vous ?

Il paraissait horrifié désormais, mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis l'Albanie et le Baron Sanglant s'était repenti entre temps.

– Je suis tellement désolé, mais impressionné aussi. Vous faites preuve d'une telle force d'esprit.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant, un peu triste aussi. Le temps avait refermé quelques-unes des plaies creusées par le Baron – et sa mère – mais il n'avait pu effacer toutes les blessures de son passé.

– J'ai appris à vivre avec, puisque de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix.

– Je suis désolé, répéta Tom.

Si Helena ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu avoir bien du mal à accepter tant d'excuses de la part de quelqu'un qui n'y pouvait vraiment rien.

* * *

Tom se tenait à la fenêtre où se reflétait son fameux sourire en coin. Quelque chose de brillant, qu'il tenait entre les mains, s'y reflétait aussi, mais de là où elle se tenait, Helena ne pouvait deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

– Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

– Très bonnes, lui dit-il, bien plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

– Ça a dû vous faire du bien de sortir de Poudlard, mais je dois vous avouer que votre présence a manqué ici au château. Des élèves en ont profité pour arpenter les couloirs et reprendre quelques activités illicites.

Sa remarque le fit rire. Il poursuivit :

– Je ne me gênerai pas pour leur rappeler le règlement maintenant que je suis rentré. Mais mes vacances ont été … particulièrement instructive.

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix quelque chose que Helena n'y avait jamais entendu, quelque chose d'étrange, de plus sombre que d'habitude.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

– Vraiment, confirma-t-il. Vous aviez raison, finalement. L'Albanie a quelque chose de très instructif.

Il se retourna alors et dévoila ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Si Helena avait été en vie, elle aurait probablement eu un malaise. Elle se contenta d'un mouvement de recul et d'un petit cri suraiguë qu'elle ne put retenir tant la surprise fut grande de reconnaître le diadème de sa mère entre les mains de celui qu'elle avait cru son ami.

– Il faut croire que le diadème de votre mère n'a jamais eu les propriétés qu'on lui accordait puisque malgré le vol que vous avez commis il ne vous a jamais apporté la sagesse dont vous manquiez.

– Tom, dit-elle, mais rien de plus ne sortit.

Elle resta immobile, dans le couloir face à ce garçon qui lui parut tout à coup être un étranger – mais c'était finalement ce qu'il avait été tout du long de leurs conversations, un étranger qui se forçait de porter le masque d'un ami.

Il était parvenu à la berner, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas eu à lui demander à ce qu'elle lui livre ses secrets. Elle l'avait fait de son plein gré.

Elle se sentit tout à coup souillée, plus encore que lorsque la lame du Baron l'avait transpercée de part en part.

Tom souriait toujours, comme s'il se délectait de l'horreur sur son visage.

C'était peut-être ça après tout, peut-être qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler les gens tout autour de lui et à les blesser pour se repaître de leur peine par la suite.

Il la quitta sans un mot, mais elle l'interpella une dernière fois.

– Qu'allez-vous donc en faire ?

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et elle aurait sûrement pleuré si elle avait pu.

– Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il.

Mais ce pouvait être tout aussi bien un mensonge, elle n'en saurait rien.

* * *

Après quelques vérifications il s'avère que Tom Jedusor serait revenu cacher le diadème après sa scolarité à Poudlard lorsqu'il est venu postuler pour le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal. Ce sont du moins les déductions que fait Harry dans le Chapitre 31, _La Bataille de Poudlard_. J'ai trouvé plus intéressant de le faire revenir avec le diadème après des vacances scolaires : c'est à la fois une manière de narguer Helena, mais aussi de le cacher. J'espère que cette version vous a convaincu.


	3. Réflexion

Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Gilderoy Lockhart.

Rating : K.

Genre : General.

Note : j'ai hésité avant de publier un nouveau texte parce que je comptais publier sur Gryffondor, mais celui que j'avais écrit ne me satisfait pas. J'abandonne l'idée de poster sur chaque maison avant de poster à nouveau sur l'une d'entre elles. Je n'ai toujours rien écrit sur Poufsouffle, je pense tout reprendre sur Gryffondor et même faire des changements dans les personnages que j'avais choisi à l'origine. Pour le moment, je poste donc un nouveau texte sur Serdaigle. Le prochain sera à nouveau sur Serpentard. Il semblerait que certaines maisons m'inspirent plus que d'autres ... Voici donc un texte sur Gilderoy Lockhart, élève de Serdaigle.

Merci encore aux lecteurs d'être si patients. J'espère que texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Réflexion**

 _Promenade avec les loups-garous._

 _N'est-ce pas là un nom parfait ?_ se dit-il en reposant sa plume.

Il jette un coup d'œil à la liste qu'il vient d'inscrire sur le parchemin et définitivement, ce dernier titre lui semble le plus adéquat au contenu du livre qu'il a rédigé.

C'est la deuxième fois que Gilderoy vole l'aventure d'un autre sorcier – et qu'il monte tout un stratagème, toujours plus élaboré, pour brouiller les pistes derrière lui. Il ne compte pas s'arrêter là, non. Son dernier manuscrit s'est vendu comme des petits pains, si bien qu'il est devenu best-seller. Les lettres de fans affluent de toute l'Angleterre, parfois même d'outre-Atlantique et il se félicite d'avoir réussi à maîtriser ce que peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter de seulement parvenir à réaliser, le Sortilège d'Amnésie.

Lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard son professeur de sortilèges – le professeur Flitwick, un sorcier qui n'a jamais eu aucun sens du style – ne comprenait pas son acharnement à vouloir maîtriser un tel sort. Ses camarades non plus. Susan Davis s'était même moquée de lui. Qu'avait-elle dit, déjà ?

 _A quoi est-ce que cela va bien pouvoir te servir ? Effacer la mémoire des témoins qui t'ont vu oublier d'assortir la couleur de tes chaussettes à celle de ta cravate ?_

Il entend encore sa petite voix fluette résonner à ses oreilles. Il n'espère qu'une chose, pouvoir les croiser dans Londres, elle et son expression déconfite lorsqu'il lui aura refusé un rencard – parce qu'il _sait_ que lorsqu'elle le verra, elle ne pourra que regretter de n'avoir été plus aimable avec lui.

Et ce professeur qui doutait de lui ! Qu'a-t-il accompli, ce professeur Flitwick ? Rien du tout !

Mais Gilderoy, lui, est devenu le sorcier le plus populaire de toute la Grande-Bretagne – du monde, bientôt.

Son deuxième livre – il voit déjà la couverture bleue, la tranche dorée et sa photographie en quatrième de couverture juste au-dessus de la biographie qu'il aura lui-même rédigée briller au milieu des bibliothèques de tous les sorciers – sortira bientôt en librairie et il est même prévu qu'il le vende à l'étranger. Un éditeur français attend son manuscrit, au Brésil pas moins de trois maisons d'édition le réclament et son contact avec un éditeur indien semble plutôt engageant – sa porte ouverte vers le marché asiatique. Il se voit arriver en Inde, à dos d'éléphant, légèrement retardé par sa dernière aventure – une rencontre avec un sombre mage noir devrait suffire à impressionner ses nouveaux fans. Les sorciers se jetteraient alors sur lui, inquiets, et il pourrait leur raconter toute cette histoire.

Voilà une anecdote qu'il pourrait poser sur le papier dans l'introduction de son futur troisième manuscrit.

Il se lève de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, et contemple la maquette de la couverture du livre que son éditeur vient de lui envoyer. Une image le dépeint en train d'affronter un immense loup-garou dans l'obscurité de la pleine lune.

Les lecteurs adoreront.

Il en a presque froid dans le dos à regarder cette image – comme lorsqu'il a rencontré ce vieux sorcier en Arménie.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec le sorcier qui lui a conté l'histoire de son livre est encore vif dans son esprit. Exténué par son voyage et déçu de n'avoir rien entendu qui retienne son attention, il s'apprêtait à rentrer bredouille en Angleterre après une dernière nuit de sommeil. Il s'était arrêté dans une taverne légèrement en retrait du village en désespoir de cause. Il était rentré le nez froncé dans cette demeure toute cagneuse et l'intérieur lui avait paru plus minable encore que la devanture en bois. Il avait souri en voyant la vieille sorcière qui tenait le bar – bossue, un œil qui louchait et le crâne presque chauve. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit, mais savait que c'était là que l'on trouvait les meilleures histoires. Il avait commandé – malgré lui – un thé qu'il ne comptait pas boire et avait attendu.

Un attroupement avait fini par attirer son attention – sans doute parce qu'il se sentait contrarié de n'être pas pour une fois le centre vers qui convergeaient tous les regards. Un vieil homme, particulièrement laid – mais Gilderoy ne savait dire si c'était à cause de son gros nez, de son menton crochu ou de ses joues creusées et ridées – racontait une histoire, celle de ses aventures. Ce vieux sorcier qui ne payait pas de mine – et qui tremblait, une simple tasse de café à la main – disait avoir sauvé tout un village des loups-garous.

Tout le monde y croyait, mieux tout le monde _savait_ qu'il avait réellement accompli cet exploit.

Gilderoy n'avait alors pas hésité.

Il avait revêtu son plus beau sourire et avait vanté les mérites de l'Arménie à ce vieil homme avant de lui demander de lui raconter toute son histoire en détails – parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de tout connaître.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas fait prier. Il l'avait narrée comme un vieux conte populaire – et peut-être que c'était lui, le vieux conte populaire, dans son village.

Mais le vieux homme ne s'était douté de rien et il n'avait vu dans le sac de Gilderoy la plume qui ne cessait de gratter les parchemins. Il n'avait pas non plus vu venir la baguette pointée sur son front et le sortilège d'Amnésie – trop stupide qu'il était.

Parce qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit de Gilderoy Lockhart pour s'imaginer pouvoir construire sa propre célébrité sur les exploits des autres.

Alors Gilderoy soupire à l'idée que personne ne saura jamais rien de son génie, mais se rassure en se disant qu'au moins il pourra bientôt raconter cette histoire – _son histoire_ – lors de ces séances de dédicace qu'il aime tant.


	4. Courage

Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, mentions de James/Lily.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship/Angst.

Note : finalement je publie un texte sur Gryffondor et c'est une surprise puisque c'est un texte sur Peter et le courage. Le texte a été écrit durant les nuits du FOF en une heure sur le thème _Jurer_.

Merci aux lecteurs. J'espère que texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Courage**

Il trempa ses lèvres dans la mousse du verre qu'on venait de lui servir. Il but plus de deux gorgées, vidant à moitié son verre. Sirius le regarda d'un air moqueur.

– On a soif, Peter ?

Il se crut drôle et se mit à ricaner. Sirius se trouvait toujours drôle. Il riait à ses propres blagues, même quand personne hormis James ne riait. James riait à toutes les blagues de Sirius, ce depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. James préférait Sirius, Sirius préférait James et ils lui préféraient Remus.

Il avait toujours été un peu à part dans leur groupe, mais il lui avait fallu des années avant de le réaliser. Il était un peu plus naïf quand ils étaient enfants.

Peter se contenta de sourire à Sirius, la bouche encore pleine de bière et avala d'une traite.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se frotta la cuisse d'une autre.

James lui lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

 _Il sait. Il sait. Il peut lire dans ma tête et voir à travers mes vêtements. Il la voit se tortiller sur mon bras._

Mais Peter était souvent nerveux, en particulier dans les lieux publics un peu trop bondés et James détourna le regard pour s'adresser à Sirius.

Peter retira sa veste. Il commençait à faire trop chaud dans ce bar.

– C'est une mauvaise idée, Sirius, déclara James.

Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être cette mauvaise idée ? Encore une de leurs plaisanteries à laquelle ils avaient préféré ne pas le mêler.

– Non, contra Lily. Je trouve que Sirius a eu une très bonne idée.

James se retourna brusquement vers Lily et lui lança un regard incompris.

– Je suis d'accord avec lui, répéta-t-elle. C'est une bonne idée. Sirius est beaucoup trop évident.

Peter, complètement perdu – et vraisemblablement pas inclus dans leur conversation – décida de replonger ses lèvres dans son verre.

Il devrait pourtant chercher à découvrir leur secret. C'était la mission que le maître lui avait confiée.

Mais il laissa son regard vagabonder dans le bar. Il y avait quelques visages connus de Poudlard, un joueur de Quidditch de Serdaigle – ou de Serpentard, Peter n'était plus très sûr –, une de leur camarade de Poufsouffle, un groupe de Gryffondor plus jeune qu'eux d'une année. En arrivant dans le bar, Sirius avait dû les saluer. Il avait même probablement plaisanté avec eux avant de leur demander de leurs nouvelles.

Si Peter avait fait ça, ils l'auraient tous regardé de travers. Ils ne se souvenaient probablement même pas de lui.

Il tendit l'oreille à la table d'à côté qui parlait Quidditch. Le mot Quidditch était sur toutes les lèvres, avec le Ministre qui songeait à annuler la participation de la Grande-Bretagne à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ça avait fait un de ses foins lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé à la Gazette du sorcier. Il disait que c'était mieux, en temps troublés, de concentrer les efforts du Ministère sur l'arrestation des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

Peter regretterait un peu que la participation de la Grande-Bretagne soit annulée. Il aimait suivre les résultats de Quidditch et sans la Grande-Bretagne, l'enjeu était un peu moins grand.

Il entendit son nom et chercha du regard celui qui l'appelait.

Ce n'était certainement pas le groupe de Gryffondor assis au fond du bar.

C'était Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, Peter ?

Il n'en pensait pas grand-chose, parce qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

– Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il, hésitant.

Il but encore une fois à son verre. C'était sa dernière gorgée, mais il avait toujours la gorge sèche et soif. Terriblement soif. Il en recommanderait un dès qu'il verrait le serveur passer.

– Ça te concerne, quand même, dit Lily d'une voix douce.

Elle n'avait pas toujours une voix douce.

A Poudlard, elle avait souvent tendance à les prendre de haut, James, Sirius et lui. Elle avait toujours apprécié Remus. Ils s'entendaient bien, Remus et elle. Peter se demanda pourquoi Remus n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas pensé à poser la question.

James râla et dit :

– Ça nous concerne surtout, nous deux et Harry.

– Mais c'est une sacrée responsabilité et Peter a son mot à dire dans cette histoire, rappela Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Lily.

Peter n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait et il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un crétin en leur demandant.

– Vraiment, je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

La bière n'avait pas aidé. Il était toujours aussi nerveux et cette fois-ci, il se gratta l'avant-bras – la marque le démangeait encore.

Alors Lily posa sa main sur la sienne et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. C'était ce genre de sourires que James vantait à Poudlard.

– Si on te le propose, c'est parce qu'on a confiance en toi et qu'on pense que tu es capable de garder ce secret. Sirius devait en être le Gardien, mais …

– Mais je suis beaucoup trop évident, poursuivit Sirius. Donc je leur ai proposé que tu prennes ma place.

Le Gardien du secret, c'était de cela dont il parlait depuis le début.

Peter écarquilla les yeux et se dandina sur sa chaise, d'excitation et de nervosité mêlées. On lui offrait le secret sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de l'annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il aurait rempli sa mission. Il entrait dans le cercle des puissants et aurait peut-être même son siège d'honneur à côté du maître. Enfin on le respecterait et on arrêterait de le prendre de haut comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

– C'est vrai, dit Peter. C'est vrai que tu es beaucoup trop évident. Tout le monde savait à Poudlard que tu étais le meilleur ami de James.

Sirius fit de grands gestes dans le vide, sans doute pour approuver ses dires. Sirius avait toujours été très expressif. Il avait aussi toujours aimé se faire remarquer.

– J'accepte, dit Peter.

– Tu en es sûr ? demanda James.

James, lui, n'en était pas sûr, mais leur choix était fait.

– Je sais que c'est une charge difficile à porter, mais je vais le faire, pour vous et je jure de vous protéger.

Lily lui prit à nouveau la main et la serra entre ses doigts.

– Merci, Peter.

Il y avait une certaine reconnaissance dans sa voix, comme si à ses yeux il avait enfin accompli quelque chose de notable.

Elle le trouva sans doute courageux et en un sens Peter l'était. Il lui fallait beaucoup de courage pour affronter Voldemort, mais il lui en aura fallu encore plus pour affronter ses amis.


End file.
